The Greenhouse
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: One shot for Luna and Neville. (for the word count, I didn't count the title, or AN)


AN: One shot for Luna and Neville.

Prompts: 7, 12, 13

Words: 1825

Team: Tutshill Tornados

Chaser 2

The Greenhouse

It was almost Christmas break, and Luna was her spunky self. She loved school, and all of her friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Neville, was her favorite. She knew she shouldn't have favorites, but she couldn't help it. He was just so sweet and shy that he reminded her of a butterfly. Flying from flower to flower, trying to drink as much nectar as he could. Neville was like that, trying to learn as much as he could, even if he wasn't good at it. Everything about Neville made her extremely happy.

That day during DA practice, he finally did cast it. He cast the spell he had the most trouble with. Expelliarmus. He had been practicing the spell for weeks now. Everyone was cheering for him. They crowded around him, patting his back, shaking his hand. Luna was filled with joy, she clapped her hands together and embraced Neville. When she released him, both their faces were beet red. Smiling as brightly as she could, she hurried out of the room.

How could she show such affection in front of so many people? Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have cared; however, she felt embarrassed. Why? She couldn't place it. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, right?

Later that day, Luna went out to feed the thestrals. She took as much raw meat as could fit in her bag. She didn't mind that the meat was rubbing all over her books and school work. When she arrived in the small clearing, where she normally found them, she was surprised to see Harry there. Standing by herself for a moment, she observed what he was doing. He was talking to them. Asking why he could see them, and no one else could. Luna smiled, she knew the answer. Making her presence known, she stepped forward. Harry was startled, and asked what she was doing there. She explained that she was there because she was different, like the thestrals. Then she answered his question, how could they see them but no ones else could.

Over the course of several weeks, and after Christmas break, Luna found herself spending more and more time with Neville. They talked about everything, from spells, to their home lives. Luna wanted to tell Neville everything, all of her secrets, her deepest darkest wishes. However, something held her back. What if Neville wouldn't like that? Would it scare him away? Luna wanted to eat with him, but she was nervous to ask him to eat with her. Neville wouldn't mind eating lunch with her, she would think to herself. Maybe he would enjoy it.

A few days later, she finally got her courage up. She was going to do it. She was going to ask Neville to eat lunch with her. Butterflies filled her stomach as she walked up to the Gryffindor table. She looked up and down the mass of students hoping to spot Neville among them. She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and decided to ask them if they knew where Neville was.

Harry and Ron said the last time they saw him was in the dormitory. Sighing, Luna decided to wait outside the Great Hall for him. She stood to the side of the doors leading into the hall, scanning the growing crowd. After waiting what felt like half an hour, he showed up.

Yelling his name, Luna ran up to him. She forgot her nervousness, and butterflies seemed to have disappear. That was a relief.

Neville looked surprised when he saw Luna running up to him. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone to wait for him, or even look for him. It was a nice change from what he was used to.

Out of breath, Luna smiled brightly as she slowed to a stop. Her outstanding radish earrings swayed back and forth as she rocked on her heels. Slightly nervous she stared into his eyes before asking the question.

Neville could tell she wanted to ask him something, but he wasn't sure what it could be.

Finally she asked. Luna couldn't believe she actually asked him. All of a sudden the butterflies were back. What if he said no? She would be devastated.

She shouldn't have worried. Neville said yes, smiling for the first time that day. He was flattered that someone thought of him like that. Normally he would sit with Harry, but they hardly ever talked to him. At least this way he knew somebody cared about him.

They decided to not eat in the Great Hall so they went to the greenhouses instead. The green panels made it bright and warm inside. The cold on the outside couldn't reach them, and warmth made them both at ease. Talking to each other was easy, they had talked so many times before. They both found comfort in each others company.

From then on, they ate lunch together. They never ate at the Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw table but always out in the greenhouses. They figured it was better this way, to be away from staring eyes. Besides they both liked the greenhouses, they practically lived there.

On a crisp January evening, Luna was walking around outside. She was by herself, but she liked it that way. She didn't feel judged, or disliked when she was by herself. She was free. Smiling she walked to the greenhouses. She had a special place there, one that no one knew of. It was hers, and hers alone. There would only be one person she would show this place to, Neville.

Luna didn't know when she wanted show Neville her special place, but she knew that it would be soon. She trusted Neville with nearly everything. Besides she knew he would love her place, she practically made it for him. It would mean the world to her if he would share it with her. Soon, it would be very soon.

The next day Luna and Neville were eating lunch in the greenhouse like they normally did. Although today Neville seemed more tense than usual. His hands were sweaty, and Luna could see his forehead getting wetter and wetter.

She wondered what was wrong, but didn't want to press him. She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would. So she pretended that she didn't notice.

They talked about school, and the further the discussion went the more nervous Neville got. He was going to ask her to study with him. They already spent every afternoon together, why not some evenings? At least that is what he told himself as he tried to speak the words that wouldn't leave his mouth.

Finally he asked her. His face turned beet red, and he didn't look at her in the eyes. He was afraid of what he would see.

Luna smiled. So that's why he was nervous. She laughed a little, which got Neville's attention, and told him that she would be delighted to study with him.

That evening Luna and Neville were studying in the library. He was explaining properties of some plant she didn't remember the name of. He had this intense, concentrated look on his face. Luna smiled to herself as she watched his mouth form word after word. His eyebrows moved up and down as if they were waving at her. She finally let out a little giggle, surprising Neville. He questioned her, and she refused to answer as to what she was giggling about.

They spent many days like that, studying. It was very stressful for Luna. She had a certain spirit about her, she needed adventure. Her normal weird self was overwhelmed with all this studying. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take sitting on a hard wooden chair. It was hurting her back, and her hand was sore from all the writing she was forcing herself to do.

Luna stood up, slamming her book shut. She looked into Neville's eyes, and he could see a gleam of adventure in her eyes. Leaning away from her, Neville didn't want to leave the library. He was quite content with studying, however, Luna grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the library. Neville sputtered questions the entire time. As much as she wanted, Luna wouldn't tell him where they were going.

She hurried through the corridor, heading towards the Entrance Hall. Neville tried to stop her before she went out the doors, but couldn't find it in him to ruin her fun. She rushed out into the cold, bitter air. Breathing heavily, she continued to run faster and faster than she had ever run before. Eventually Neville noticed they were heading towards the greenhouses.

Neville had no idea why she would take him there. Did she need some help with identifying plants? Did he forget something in the greenhouses again? Neville sighed and stopped pulling away from Luna, and began running with her.

Finally slowing down, Luna smiled as she led Neville to a secret room in one of the greenhouses. They went through greenhouse one, climbed up the side of greenhouse two, then down the back of it. It was dark outside now, and Luna could hardly see where she was going. It didn't matter, she reached the door, a door Neville had never seen before.

No matter how many questions Neville asked, Luna wouldn't answer. She opened the door to reveal, a garden. She had been tending it for sometime now, and finally decided to show Neville. She hoped he would like it. Smiling Luna turned to look at Neville.

The look on Neville's face was priceless. His mouth gaped open, and his eyes were wide. Luna chuckled as she showed him all she had done. Plant after plant she showed Neville. He was impressed about how she had organized them. It seemed like she took the time and effort to find each plants property and put them into sections based on that. After the shock wore off, excitement crossed his face. He talked about all the different plants he's always wanted to grow, and now he finally had the chance to.

Luna was happy she shared her secret greenhouse with Neville. It was worth every moment. The more she showed him, the more he got excited. He was practically jumping up and down by the end of her tour.

His excitement building, Neville grabbed Luna's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her lips against his, they were sweet, and soft. He had never felt anything like this. This was his first kiss, a very special thing for him. He was saving it for someone special, and he finally found her.

She froze, she wasn't expecting this. What was she supposed to do? Kiss back? Luna had never kissed a guy before. A split second decision later, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. Holding him close, she decided she would never let him go.


End file.
